Sleep
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Sephiroth and Storm are stuck in a hotel for the night. Sigh. This is a short fic on what they do when allowed to be themselves for the night. Close brother and sister type relationship! Well developed OC.


You had to be kidding me. Had to. The room we had been given, had only one bed, and I sighed upon looking at it again. Oh well. He was my brother, he wasn't going to try anything. At least it was a queen size. I glanced at Sephiroth wearily, and he glanced back, running a tired hand through his tangled hair. "You can have the shower first." He murmured, beginning to unfasten his coat.

I nodded thanks and gathered the things I needed, slipping into the small bathroom. Sephiroth flopped on the leather desk chair and sighed, closing his eyes.

20 minutes later, I exited the small bathroom, hair damp and wings spread loosely behind me. I was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a white backless top, to accommodate my wings. Sephiroth was waiting in the desk chair, wearing only his pants, and he walked past me, brushing a wing to get into the bathroom.

I went about putting my things away, shaking my clothes out the window to get rid of the mud. That being done, I knocked my boots together the same way I did my clothes, and then cleaned my gun quickly. Afterwards, I hunted down my comb, and had just sat down on the chair when Sephiroth exited the bathroom. Black pajama pants and slim fit top as usual for pajamas, and his silver knee length hair dripping wet, clean, and full of tangles.

He furrowed his brows upon flipping half of the silvery mass over his shoulder, staring at the mass of knots and tangles and an obvious amount of effort needed to comb it through. I tried not to laugh at his obviously confused and slightly irritated gaze and combed the last knot free of my hair. He flicked his gaze to me briefly, and I met his green cat like eyes with my own red ones. I parted my knees and patted the floor between them with my foot in an invitation for him to sit there, and amazingly enough, after a seconds thought, he did.

I scooted back on the chair a little ways, and proceeded to grab his towel from his hand, squeezing as much water from his hair that I could, which amounted to a soaked towel. I repeated the process, and then flipped the towel over the desk behind me. I smiled, as he almost never let anyone touch his hair, but he let me, knowing I used the utmost care when handling his hair. He knew I was careful, because I respected him. It was gorgeous and soft, and I respected his liking for it.

So, using my fingers, I parted the lengths of tangled silver in two, flipping one half over his shoulder, the other over my knee. I paused a moment to spread my wings around the two of us, the longer feathers brushing his thigh. Then, using the comb, began the tedious process of untangling Sephiroth's hair. Working my way up, bit by bit, knot by knot, I combed the silvery mass smooth, and made the strands straight and soft again. I repeated the process on the other side, and just combed the long strands for a while, and he leaned back into my lap, sighing with contentment. I was the only person who he ever let do this, the only one who saw him with his guards down.

I was also the only person he let trim his hair for him too. He never trusted anyone else to do it. I had a feeling if it came down to it, he would probably also let Vincent do it, but he would go to me first. I was really good at cutting hair for some reason, and I did his bangs for him about once every two months, making sure that they stayed relatively short.

He closed his eyes, sighing contentedly, and I ran my hands through his hair. Sephiroth sighed happily, relaxing down even more. I turned away and yawned, stiffening in surprise when I felt his fingers brush the feathers in my wings. He stood up, and repeated it again, arranging the feathers properly. They had gotten messed up in the shower, and I had not bothered to straighten them out yet, but it seemed I didn't have to. He ran his fingers through the soft feathers, untangling and straightening them. He finished one wing, and then another, and I folded in the now dry wings, and he ran a hand through my hair.

"Come. Let's get to bed Storm." I nodded, and climbed into bed with him, laying on my side and nestling my wings comfortably, him not protesting at the wing over his side, as he was used to it. We had shared a bed before, but I'd had to explain the first time we shared a room that I had to spread my wings out, or I couldn't sleep properly. He nodded, and oddly enough, sometimes when I woke up, found him cuddling into my chest, encased in my wing. I never protested, he either looked so peaceful or I was so groggy that I couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Sephiroth turned over, and was careful about the wing, and faced me. "Do you have a human form?" He asked quietly, his low baritone allowing him to be extremely quiet. I nodded in response, as I knew he would figure it out at some point, I was just waiting for him to ask.

"Show me." It was simple, and very to the point. I closed my eyes, focused, and shimmered into my human self, and he blinked in surprise. I smiled slightly. My human form was a lot different compared to my normal form.

In my human form, I was a perfect mix of Cid and Vincent. I had the slightly broader form of the Highwinds, but at the same time the slender bones of Vincent. I had really long black hair, just to my thighs, and Cid's bright blue eyes. "You really resemble them both." He murmured, closing his eyes and scooting closer to me, pausing to make sure I was okay with it. I was, and he cuddled against me, and we drifted into sleep. Him keeping me warm, and him warm and cared for. Contentment.


End file.
